dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Cloutier
Thomas Cloutier was once a self-proclaimed superterrorist and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Events in the Clash has caused him to reform, denouncing his previous ambitions of becoming the greatest terrorist of all time. Appearance Thomas Cloutier, a lightly orange-tanned man with bright ginger hair, almost always wears his "iconic outfit" which consists of a white coat, pants, and gloves. Underneath his coat he wears a lavender shirt and rarely takes off his white shutter glasses. He owns ten of each of these items so he always looks the same. Just like "all the cool villains do." Of course, as of reentering Criminal Revolution, Thomas has gone under a bit of a wardrobe change. His white coat is now black, and his undershirt is a dark, desaturated purple. He's lost his shutter glasses and his right colored-lens. Lack of good shaving-equipment has left Thomas with a nice shadow. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *A money bag full of bricks for whacking people *Groin protection underneath pants *Colored contact lens *Many switchblades. Abilities *Very good at scrambling away from situations that get too hairy *Decently skilled with his switchblades. *A strong right arm due to various reasons. *Increased pain tolerance Personality Thomas Cloutier is a villain for the sake of being a villain. While not being very good at being evil, he tries his best to lead his own "evil organization" despite his numerous failures. He desperately seeks attention and notoriety, which is the basis behind many of his schemes. His overall goal is to be the most infamous man in history, despite being less than willing to take someone's life. He is easily angered upon being laughed at, especially when in response to his attempts to be a villain. He strives to be taken seriously by his peers. He has shown to have a strikingly uncharacteristic softer side towards those who work for him, having a genuine care for their well-being. He values a person's loyalty towards him, and their efforts towards the accomplishing of his goals, though he rarely openly expresses gratitude. Wrongdoings towards his employees leaves a larger impact on Thomas, and he goes out of his way to get revenge for them. Thomas' time in the Clash has changed him for the better, as of his time in New York, Thomas has renounced his plans of terror and mayhem. He's gained a higher empathy for others, and is slowly beginning to think of the consequences of his actions before doing them. His facade of confidence has become genuine, and the feeling of a single person loving him has proven to be better than a hundred people fearing him. He is, of course, still jumpy, but has much more will to engage others in a fight. Whether it be to protect those he loves, revenge, or both, he's had the gall to wage war Yukari Yakumo, believing that, with enough allies and a good enough plan, he can defeat her. It's debatable if he's become brave or foolhardy. His willingness to lie and deceive has remained with him, but has seen a decrease in his turning a new leaf. Pre-Clash Biography Thomas Cloutier spent a good amount of his childhood safe from the Revolution, as it had not begun until he was almost 6-years-old. Not only this, but his family's wealth provided him with security from the chaos and destruction of the outside world. The Cloutier family had gained much of its wealth working with LT Productions and perfecting designs of longnameforametalanium nails for LT's various public works. Homeschooled in his family's estate in Detroit, Thomas Cloutier had little interaction with children close to his age, and received most of his attention from his hired teachers and social media followers. He soon learned that the best way to get attention online was to do extreme, and often unethical, stunts. It was not until he turned 20 that he stole half of his parents' fortune, running off to the epicenter of the Criminal Revolution, New York City. He had a dream of saving the homeland of the infamous Greg Robertson. Initially his goals were somewhat noble, although based on self-promotion. Over time however, Thomas became more interested in the villainous side of the Criminal Revolution, noting how much attention Greg Robertson got from his actions, and generally just how much more fun following one's own set of rules is. In 2039, Thomas Cloutier formed the Evil Terrorist Organization (ETO) and orchestrated a series of heists and muggings across New York City, occasionally coming into conflict with the Revolutionaries, Militia, and NYPD, but was never considered a major threat that needed dealing with. Finally, in the year 2043, Thomas Cloutier got his big break. After recruiting an ex-militiaman who was a victim of the Spongebob Brigade, Thomas Cloutier had managed to rig the Police Plaza with explosives, holding the building and its occupants hostage. It is unknown whether or not he would've pushed the detonator. As he is to be pulled into the Clash during this event. Notable Actions Nirn Imperial City In the aftermath of Crow's attack upon the Imperial City, Thomas Cloutier arrives and knocks out an Argonian man in a startled swing of the brick bag. After feeling as though he was not being taken seriously by Mercy, whom arrived on the scene to heal the Argonian Thomas had injured, he stole her staff and whacked her over the head with it, knocking her unconscious before running off. Thomas coated Mercy's staff in purple paint as to disguise it, just in time for Pit to find the terrorist and ask who had stolen Mercy's staff. Thomas deceived Pit into believing that Crow had stolen her staff, and sent the angel boy off to help clean up the aftermath of the cyborg's attack. Afterwards, Thomas turned to see Zim had been spying on the conversation. Zim demanded the staff from Thomas. In response to Zim's threat to take over the city and overshadow him, Thomas stabbed Zim. The alien tried to limp away, resigning to a temporary defeat before Thomas stole Zim's PAK, not knowing this was the alien's life support and assuming it was just a cool-looking backpack. Before Zim could say anything however, Thomas scampered away with his new goodie. Kanako Yasaka then found Thomas a little later, knowing full well the items he carried were stolen goods. She offered him a deal to convert to her religion, and in exchange she would grant him any wish. After wishing to be a villain powerful enough to be respected, and receiving Utsuho as a servant for whatever villainous desires he may have, Thomas agreed to worship Kanako Yasaka and try to convert others to her religion. Whether or not Thomas actually internally believes in her religion is questionable. Just before the destruction of the Imperial City, Thomas summoned Utsuho, who saved him from the Locust Horde, who threatened to eat him. After catching Thomas upon him being flung into the sky by Utsuho's entrance, the bird person demonstrated the absolute power she wielded, leaving Thomas awestruck. Deciding that the Imperial City was unconquerable in its state of ruin, Thomas had Utsuho fly him away in search of new lands to dominate. Windhelm Utsuho and Thomas arrived into the hold of Windhelm, with Thomas declaring that the city is now under his and Utsuho's command. The townspeople laughed in his face, and so Thomas sicked Utsuho on the city, less to conquer it, and more to be respected. In an epic battle between the Windhelm guard and Ulfric Stormcloak vs Utsuho, the tag team brought the city to its knees upon killing its Jarl. However, Utsuho was severely weakened, and so a very concerned Thomas brought her to the safety of the Palace of Kings upon Kanako arriving to convert what was left of the city. Forgetting he had stolen Mercy's healing staff, Thomas coerced a mage into healing Utsuho's wounds. Once the mage had left, Thomas and Utsuho had a brief moment with one another before being interrupted by Yukari Yakumo, who used chloroform to put Utsuho to sleep for the moment. Yukari and Thomas had a lengthy conversation over the lore of Touhou, with her repeatedly implying some sort of romantic relationship between Utsuho and Thomas, and offering him a kebab mostly just to tick him off. And it worked. At the end of their conversation, Yukari once more offered the kebab to Thomas. Utsuho had awoken and, to Thomas' shock, was eating a kebab. The terrorist reluctantly agreed to eat Yukari's kebab, actually enjoying its taste. Upon asking what kind of meat was in it, Yukari replied with "local gensokyo beef" Thomas, not knowing what this meat was, pressed Yukari for information as he finished his kebab. Once finished, she revealed it was made from the remains of Ulfric Stormcloak. Thomas threw up onto the floor multiple times as Yukari left Utsuho and he alone. Once the vomit had seeped through the floorboards and into the room below, Thomas and Utsuho shared an intimate moment with one another where Utsuho, on the verge of tears, revealed to Thomas how awful Yukari treats her, calling her "dumb" and berating her on a regular basis. Thomas took off his shutter glasses and assured Utsuho they'd make her pay some day, and that Utsuho was not dumb. The hell raven embraced Thomas, sobbing herself to sleep in his arms. Thomas presumably fell asleep as well, not wanting to disturb Utsuho's rest. StarCraft Korhal Thomas and Utsuho emerge on the planet Korhal IV, and proceed to take over its capital, Augustgrad. Criminal Revolution New York City Thomas and Utsuho emerged near Pier 40, the headquarters of the Evil Terrorist Organization. Thomas, excited to show Utsuho the sights of the city, brought her into a tank of his and drove around town, impressing her with its strength and firepower. The two then took a speedboat to Liberty Island, where they proceeded to make out in the crown of the Statue of Liberty. then more stuff happened but I'll type it later Relationships Kanako Yasaka Thomas has agreed to worship (Or at least feign worship) Kanako and attempt to convert others to her religion in exchange for his villainous wishes to be granted. He is very appreciative of her generosity, especially for her granting of Utsuho to him. As time passed, and Kanako saved Thomas and Utsuho at Pier 40, Thomas grew to have genuine faith in Kanako. Mercy Thomas had only known Mercy for a short time before knocking her out and stealing her healing staff. It is unknown if she knows he responsible for this, though she had not directly witnessed it. Pit Thomas, through deception, has led Pit to believe Crow was responsible for the stealing of Mercy's staff, and thus Pit trusts Thomas. Zim The two villains wish to rule over the world, and so they naturally dislike each other. Especially since Thomas stabbed Zim and stole his life support. Utsuho Utsuho, under Kanako Yasaka's orders, is to serve Thomas in his endeavors to become a villain who would be taken seriously. Upon their first meeting, there were clear signs that a beautiful friendship would soon form between the two in light of their similar interests in world domination. This friendship eventually developed into love as the two grew closer, helping one another with their conflicts both external and internal. The two shared a kiss in the Palace of Kings. Since then, Thomas and Utsuho's relationship has become very much official, with her affection changing the former terrorist's outlook on life. Crow Thomas sees Crow as a rival, for he had come into the Clash having witnessed the destruction of the Imperial City and the White-gold Tower. Yukari Yakumo Thomas despises Yukari greatly. Not only did she feed him human meat without telling him, but he learned of her verbally abusive behavior towards Utsuho. He's vowed to make Yukari "practically drown in her own tears" some day. Since her attack on Pier 40, Thomas has officially waged war against Yukari, gathering allies for an eventual frontal assault against her. Trivia *Cloutier is a French occupational name for a nailer, someone who made and sold nails. *Thomas Cloutier's father is from Detroit while his mother hails from France, whom he takes his last name from. *Thomas Cloutier does not need contacts. His lenses are merely colored purple and are obviously not prescription. Category:Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Zandoo Category:Criminal Revolution Category:Thieves Category:Terrorists Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Americans Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Reformed Villains